User blog:Zeldafan224/Scholar of the First Sin
So you all knkow about hte Dark Souls 2 DLC that was recently released and it allows the game to be played on new gen. systems along with whatever new PC updated there are. Now when I hear of the title Scholar of the First Sin it brings me back to Dark Souls 1 back to Oswald of Carim. The veterens of Dark Souls should know the lore behind him but for those who do not I will tell you. You meet Oswald after ringing the first Bell of Awakening in the Undead Parish after you defet the Bell Gargoyles boss. He greets you with open arms and asks you if you have sinned and you can clear your sins for a small payment of around 40,000 souls. I do beleive. Now to sin in Darks Souls is easy but it is the only PvP you will get and by that I mean invading another players world and killing them is a sin and an invaded player can use Indiciment to gain one Sin. A Sin, for those who do not know what it is, is a vaule that determines the likelyhood for a member of the Blade of the Darkmoon covenent to invade another player and players who are in this covenent are placed in the Book of the Guilty which you can purchase from Oswald. When an invader kills you a window will pop up and ask if you want to record this invader in the book which you can choose yes or no and that reports them to Velka the god in which Oswald is a pardenor for.. Now that we covered a lot on how to sin in Dark Souls, I will get into the lore of Oswald of Carim. When you first meet him like I said he greets you with open arms, and greets you and the dialouge is different if you are in a covenent or not and if you are hollow or not. Now since he deals with players and the sins they have made. The lore that I know is that there is a huge gap between the first sin and Oswald becoming the pardenor for Velka. That is why I am doing this wiki of Scholar of the First Sin plus for all of those Dark Souls vertrens it is nice to hear a good old friend from the past. To get back on trahc throughout the game after you meet Oswald you will think of who commited the first sin to where Velka had to punish them. Now I read a wikis on the DLC and it is still in early stages there are still glitches and bugs and that the boss does not apeear for some but they are working on it for the playstaion and PC and in a week or so X-Box will also recieve the update. Now that I think the DLC should tell is the one who commited the first sin or why call it the Scholar of the First Sin in the first place if it does not tell who did the sin and who recored it. For those who diagree with me I played Dark Souls 2 and did not like it that much because Dark Souls 1 in my opinion was the best of the 4 games. i mean by 4 that you all forgot about Deamon's Souls, but that is a different story. But I am not saying Dark Souls 2 suck, it just was not that good all the bosses where some sort of humaniod figure when in Dark Souls the only humaniod boss was Lord Gwyn. But for those who disagree like I was saying you probably nevered played and beat Dark Souls 1 I loved Dark Souls 2 when it came out because I never beat hte first one but now I did I loved it and now I do not think Dark Souls 2 can top that game. So this point of this wiki the whole time was that will Scholar of the First Sin finally answer the question of that "Who commited the first sin". Also to bring back some of the good old days in Dark Souls 1. Thank you for reading this if you get this far and I am still new to wikis but if you have any question you can ask in the comments or where ever you can do so. Category:Blog posts